The Pleasure Island Boys
by A.J.VASquez
Summary: Many have heard the story of Pinnocheo, and everyone has been haunted at some point by the though, of Pleasure Island, a magical place where boys can make jack asses of themselves, quite literally, to be sold to the salt mines and glue factories. But what if some of those boys escaped, and found that there's more to the island, than anyone could have imagined?
1. Chapter 1

_"Come one, come all, boys," the coachman would say, "come, where you can play all day, eat all the candy you want, and no adult can tell you what to do! Come all you boys, to Pleasure Island!"_

_That's what we all believed, and bought. I suppose if you're reading this, either the journal and I got off the island, or just the journal. Though, most likely, I didn't make it, and this journal just happened to fall into your hands._

_Though I only planed on writing this thing when I got my hands back, I figured I owed it to myself to write about my experience, and if your on this dammed island, maybe it will help you out. _

_For a first entry, I better just say, my name is Carlos Collied, I'm 13, and one of the many boys to end up trapped on pleasure island. I write this, to either tell the mainland one day what happened here, or at the very least, to creat a survival guide for this island._

_If your reading this on the mainland, I can't blame you for not believing a word I'm going to write down. For those who read this while trapped on the island, all I can say is, God have mercy on your soul. _

_I wish I could offer you more than this book, but no matter what, stay strong, avoid temptation, and you may one day make it home alive as a boy._

_But most of all, I can say what to eat, not to eat, how to fight a shadow wolf and which places grow the best grass, but the most important thing to remember: _

_The only way to survive the island, is by SACRIFICE_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

"Come one, come all, boys" someone shouted behind me as a carriage closed in. "Come, where you can play all day, eat all the candy you want, and no adult can tell you what to do! Come all, you boys, to Pleasure Island!"

My first instinct when I heard the mules and wheels was to hide. Adults where nothing but trouble, and I believed the world would be better off without them.

Yet, what he spoke of, a place where I could eat candy all day and have no one tell me what to do, interested me. Then again, being a ten year old boy on the street, and not having eaten for a while, any place sounded better then where I was headed.

Still, it didn't matter, for the carriage was quickly upon me.

On board, was possible the most cramped coach I had ever seen, with boys around my age having the time of their lives. They were all making such noise I was surprised they hadn't attracted the attention of every soul on the county. Though, I am distracted as I see one of the boys who was sitting next to the coachman fire a rock from at one the donkeys that pulled the carriage.

Before I could have said something, the carriage grounded to a halt right in front of me.

"Whoa there!" The coachman shouted at the donkey. He then picked up his lantern and shines it in my face. "Why, hello there, boy," he said in a creepy, yet clam way that kept me in place. "You lost?"

I shook my head. "No, sir, just... Just—"

"Run away from home?"

Maybe if it wasn't for how obvious I looked, I might have been shocked at how he got it on his first try.

I nodded my head. Yet, instead of an answer from him, one of the boys on the carriage shouted at me, "Don't be a wimp, we all are." He then licks an ice-cream cone.

My mouth begins to water. It had been a long time since I had one.

The boy seemed to catch on to what I was thinking. "Hungry, hum? Well, hop on, we're heading to pleasure island. From what I've heard, you'll never go hungry again, because you can get all the ice-cream you can eat!"

I didn't take me much longer to rush forward. It wasn't as if I had anywhere else to go.

As I board, the other boys cheered, while I caught the coachman giving me a wicked grin.

I don't think to long on it as I'm pulled into the carriage and given an ice-cream cone.

"Thanks," I nodded as I hastily ate it, only to have it thrown up a moment later.

"Easy now," the boy who had talked me—I supposed my new friend—reassured me. "I guess you haven't eaten in awhile?"

"No," I moaned as I'm given another one."Ran away last week," I explained a I take a slow lick.

"What happened, trouble with the law, or just couldn't stand the folks?"

"The second," I shrugged.

"A little of both," the guy admitted. He looks a year or two older than myself, with much thicker mussels to boot. "But I suppose none of that matters now," he holds out his hand, "names Dustin."

I took his hand, "Alexander." I scoot closer to him as I take another cone. "So, where are we going anyways?"

"Beats me," Dustin admitted, "but I has to be better than a prison cell." I began to open my mouth when he cuts me off. "But that's in the past. Now, this pleasure island, from what I've heard, is a blast. No adults, no rules—"

"I can hardly wait!" the boy next to the coachman said as he fired another rock at one of the mules.

"Hey!" I shouted, "leave them alone!" A second later, a pebble hits me between the eyes. The carriage erupts in laughter.

"Oh, lighten up," Dustin said after he's done laughing. "They're just dumb animals."

Call me a softy, but I was never a fan of animal's suffering. Not that I minded a pig dying so I could eat bacon or making a horse plow a field, but I was alway against animals in more pain then was needed. One of the many reasons that lead me to run away in the first place.

Still, I didn't want to be the killjoy, so I just shrugged and went back to my ice-cream.

"Say, how do you suppose there's all this ice-cream, when there doesn't seem to be an icebox anywhere?"

"He'll if I know," Dustin responded as he passed me a hotdog.

"Thanks," I nodded as I wondered where all this food was coming from. All around, the other boys seem to be feasting on things that couldn't have possibly fit in here.

I figure it's a stupid question, so I ask another. "What else do you think they got at..." I snapped my fingers.

"Pleasure Island," Dustin said.

"Right," I nodded while I shoved the rest of the food down. "But I mean, if this place is so great, why haven't we heard of it before?"

Dustin shrugged. "Beats me, maybe it's to make it that only the luckiest of boys can make it."

I nodded, but began to look around at the other boys. I wouldn't have considered any of us, lucky. While there were a few who seemed like they had just been picked up after school, most of them looked like them seemed to have had a rougher life than I had with their torn cloths, pale and even scared faces. It made my situation look pathetic.

Then again, maybe Dustin was right, maybe this Pleasure Island was just Lady Luck giving up the break we all needed.

So with that mentality, I eased up and began to imagine what Pleasure Island would be like.

I'm not given the chance in the coach, suddenly, we came to a stop as the doors opened.

All of the boys, myself included, rush out and... Are loaded into a boat.

"What's the matter," Dustin asked, "afraid of the water?"

I placed a hand behind my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

I should have know Pleasure Island would be, well, an Island, I was just hopping it wouldn't be.

"Look, kid," Dustin huffs, "your call, stop being a baby, or stay right here."

I realized I didn't have much time to think. The boat was already about to leave, and I needed to make up my mind now. Do I get over a fear my father planet in me when I was five, or do I just let it control me, and never find happiness?

The boat toots again, and I rushed forward, yet, before I do, one of the donkeys looks up at me. Judging form the scar on its head, I figured he must have been that one boys favorite target.

As I tried to get past him, it looked at me, let out an almost human scream, and I looked its eyes, it's sad looking iris filled eyes.

"Alex!" Dustin shouted at me as the boat began to leave.

I jumped, patted the pit beast on the head, and only thanks to Dustin as he pulled me in did I get on the boat in time

Dustin rewarded my bravery with a slap on the back. "That a boy! Although, why you sacred of this piece of scrap anyways?"

"It's not the boat," I sighed, "it's my father. Use to punish me by forecing my head into a lake." I tried to act cool about it, but the memories of the leeches and fish must have shown on my face.

Dustin responded by placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. We all had to leave something behind."

I nodded and took a seat as my mind began to wonder and asked questions, as it often dose when I'm nervous. Another thing that anyioid my parents to no end. Yet, sure enough, I begin to fire off random quested ruins as I observer the boat.

"So, why aren't there any girls?" I asked spontaneously.

As I look at Dustin, it seemed as if he was gong to punch something. "What dose it matter?" he chuckled, nervously, "girls just have cooties. We're all better off without them."

"Okay," I said, "so why do you think there's an island that boys can play all day at?"

"I don't know," Dustin simply responded.

"Do you think they'll have a rollar coaster?"

Dustin scratched his noise. "I've heard."

"Who from?"

"Someone."

"Oh, do you think anyone goes back to the mainland?"

"Don't see what there's to go back too."

"Well, what about the food? I mean, ice-cream is great, but what about funnel cakes, or lobster tail?" My mouth bean to water. "What about corndogs, or marshmellow? maybe watermelons? You think they'll have clowns? I mean, I'm not scared or anything, but at the same time—"

"Hey, Alex?"

I tensed up as I remembered all the times I asked too many questions around my dad. "Y... Yeah?"

"Relax, you're overthinking this."

I let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he chuckled, "we'll be there soon, and all of your problems will be over."

I shake my head, yet as I tried to get into a comfortable position. It is when I lean into my seat, that I noticed something out in the ocean.

At first, I think it is a rock, or even a boat. When I stand up to get a closer look at it, I was sure it was a mast, made out of a colorful yellow pole.

As I began to wonder how it got there or if anyone else had taken notice, I saw, on the end closer to the mainland, a human skeleton's hand, holding onto the mast as if it would have saved his life.

Which would have caused me to jump regardless, yet, it was what was on the other side, that caused me to scream.

"What, what is it?" Dustin asked a he jumped up.

"I..." I began to stutter and point out to the pole, only for it to be gone. "I, I though I saw a whale."

The boys around me, even Dustin, began to laugh.

"Look who's scared of a fish!"one of the boys said

"A whale isn't a fish," another with glasses said, "it's a mammal."

"Yeah, you think, hum?" The kid marched up to glasses. "I say it's a fish beacuse it swims."

"You can swim, and that doesn't make you a fish." The boy pushed his glasses up. "Unless you got something to hide."

The next thing I knew, a fist fight broke out as most of the guys, Dustin included, rushed forward to root it on.

"You coming, Alex?"

I looked out to where I thigh I saw the yellow pole with the donkey skull imbedded into it. When I didn't see it, I trend to Dustin and the two boys fighting an shouted, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Then, as soon as the fight began, the boat began to slow down, as seagulls screamed above us over the carnival music, while our noises began to take in the smells of all the delouse things we would soon be eating.

On instinct, as if we couldn't control our bodies, we rushed forward to the front of the boat, for we had reached, Pleasure Island.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica ran, and ran, and ran. Behind her, the town had sharpen pitchforks as the ghost or other monsters of the town carried torches.

"Northwest," the bloodlust voice cried out, "Northwest!"

"No," she cried out as she tripped over a root, "I've changed, I've changed." She was able to run for a while longer, until she came to another root. Only this time, she not only tripped, but the dress she had been wearing caught onto a branch, halting her in her tracks.

Pacifica!" her father said as he appeared in front of her holding his little bell. "Didn't I say this would happen? You should have never opened the gates." He rang the bell, and the mob was upon her.

"Northwest, Northwest," they chanted, "Pacifica Northwest!"

"You rich girl stereotype!" Mabel pointed.

"Daemon!" a mimi-golfhead said.

"Oink oink!" Waddles nodded

"No, no!" she cried as she held out her hand.

"Stay back," a familiar voice said.

She opened her eyes, to see Dipper, dress in his tux he had worn to the party, standing boldly in front of her.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me!"

It didn't seem like a problem for the mob. They advanced forward, pitchforks and all.

Then, just as all seemed lost, Dipper pulled out his magical book, opened in onto the mob, and in a flash of light, they all disintegrated.

"Dipper," Pacifica cheered as she shot up and hugged him. "You're like, my hero."

He returned the hug, yet, backed his head back enough so he could stare right into her eyes.

"All for you, my precious princess." He then leaned in, eyes closed, lips puckered, as she did the same—

Pacifica's alarm clock blared, jolting her from her sleep.

While it was still the summer, she still had a long list of things she had to do each morning.

Although she did begin to have doubts and second thoughts of what she wanted since the party, she forgot to turn it off.

So with a groan, she slammed her fist onto to the clock and simply rolled in bed, and began to process what she had just dreamed. Then, once she realized that she had almost dreamed of Dipper kissing her, she widened her eyes and bolt up from the bed.

"What… I… Ugh!" She moaned as she threw herself down on the pillow.

It certainly couldn't have been true, all hell would have frozen over before she had a crush on Dipper Pines.

So what if he had saved her life and looked good in that tux at the party? Of course she would feel some admiration for him when he nearly sacrificed himself so she could get to the lever and save everyone. It wasn't as if she thought he had an adorable smile and nice—

She cut herself off as she realized what she had been thinking and threw herself back down onto the pillow.

"Get ahold of yourself, Pacifica," she told herself once she pushed herself up. "You just had a crazy life changing weekend, of course things would be crazy." Yet, why was it that when she thought of Dipper did things suddenly seem less stressful?

She needed some air.

Making her way to the mirror, the first thing she noticed was that some of her natural raven hair had grown and was visibly noticeable. While she thought about dyeing it right then and there, she really wanted to get out quickly, so she simply put her makeup on and disquieted herself as she did when she first went to Dipper for help.

As she thought about how similar she looked when she put her sunglasses as when she first went to him for help, she moaned and wondered how long this day was going to be.

It turned out it was going to be a lot longer, when she saw her parents were already awake, yelling at one another at the entrance. She didn't hear what, but she had a few idea's.

She knew she would have to face them, but it hadn't been that long ago since the party. Combined with her frustration on her possible crush with Dipper, she snuck around to the back, and was fortunate enough to get out without anyone noticing.

Not that many of the servants had stuck around after a lumberjack ghost nearly burnt them to death.

Once away from the manor and down the hill, Pacifica pondered what she would do now. At first, she wanted to call up some of her friends and head to the mall, but as her hands reached for the phone she pushed that thought away.

The last thing she needed was for someone to catch her thinking about Dipper and call her out on it. Which left her with nothing better to do than walk until she could think of something. Though, she still headed in the direction of the mall until she could come up with something better.

It was on her way that she decided to play along and assume she really did have a crush on the pines boy. Maybe out of it she would come to the conclusion that she really didn't like him and that it was some sort of 'him being a hero' sort of thing.

As it turned out, the more she thought about it, the more she believed that might be the case.

Firstly, he was poor, which after everything hadn't bothered her too much. His sister hated her, though she didn't resent Mabel so much after the mini golf incident. He fought monsters while she tried on dresses, which ended up saving her life. She then realized she was only going in a circle and decided to focus more on what would happen to her now.

While she had saved everyone's lives and vowed to fix the family name, she had deliberately disobeyed her father in doing so. Of course, he was wrong, and all diving into the panic room would have done was leave them hundreds of deaths on their hands, at best. At worst, the burning mansion would have just gotten them as well if the ghost hadn't.

The only reason her father or mother hadn't come down on her right after the party was because they felt too worn out from trying to control the 'rift rats' and couldn't bother with her. After that, why they hadn't just barged into her room by then was a mystery upon itself.

Perhaps they were just trying to find the best way to disown her.

And even if not, what was she supposed to then, rich or poor?

It was one thing to let in a few people to a party, but she had over 150 years of sins she suddenly found herself supposedly making up for. How was she supposed to do that? Build a few thousand orphanages or something?

It was just as she was thinking how she would pull something like that off when she heard a squeal right in front of her.

She looked down, and saw Mabel's pet pig looking up at her.

"Oh great," she muttered as she crossed her arms, "get lost on the way to the bacon factory?"

Waddles titled his head, only to raise his ears.

Before her could bolt, somebody slammed into him and got a collar around the pig.

"Gotcha!" The pig and Pacifica screamed before they both calmed down at the sight of Dipper. "Sorry, miss," Dipper said as he looked up to her before he realized who she was. "Oh, hey, Pacifica."

She was about to speak, when she happened to look into his eyes. Those dreamy, big blue—

"Gah!" she cried as she stormed off.

She had expected, and counted on, Dipper not following her and thinking she was off today. But of course, he just had to run after her and say; "You okay, Pacifica?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I know things were crazy, and," she turned her head to see him scratch the back of his neck. "I mean, I meant to see how you were doing, you know, after the party. Sorry I didn't stop by sooner, but things went a little nearly end of the world."

Pacifica turned around to face him as he shook his head. "Look, what I mean to say is, everything okay? Your parents didn't come down too hard on you, did they?"

She sighed, took off her glasses and put her hands in her pocket. "You wouldn't understand."

Dipper faceplanted. "Ugh, that excuse again? I thought we were past that."

She should have felt steamed at such a comment. Yet, the way he said it, how he said we, seemed to make her body shiver despite the summer's warmth.

She couldn't let him think that, so she crossed her arms and at least said what she had been thinking, more-or-less. "Well, just so you know… They haven't said anything, and are probably going to disown me when they do."

Dipper lowered his head. "Oh… Well, I mean, you don't know that for sure."

"How would you know?" she snapped at him. "It's not like you ever disobeyed your parents."

To her surprise, dipper chuckled. "Oh you have no idea."

Pacifica blinked.

"Still," he said as he moved closer with Waddle's in tow, "why are you so afraid of them? And don't give me a, 'you don't understand.'" Before she could react, he had a hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he offered, "it can't be that bad. Whatever it is, I'll listen. I think I owe you that much for saving my life."

Feeling hot, she took off her disguise and sighed. "I… I just don't know, Dipper." She put her hands into her pocket. "I mean, yeah, I did a good thing, but what now? I'm not even sure I'll be able to stand up to my parents again. And even if I do, what am I supposed to do then? Built a home for orphaned babies and kittens?" She rubbed her head. "I just feel… I don't even know."

Dipper remained quiet for a moment as he scratched his chin. After a bit, though, he shrugged. "Might be a bit extreme, but you could always start small, just not let them ever boss you around." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

If there was any moment though, it was ruined as he felt Waddell's tug on his leash. "Well, good luck with everything, I got to go. I can't say I have all the answers, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where I live." Dipper stumbled as the pig pulled.

Pacifica tried not to laugh.

"Or, you can set up some secret meeting place so you don't need to be seen in my hovel."

She grinned, but then frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean—"

"Hey," he assured as he fought the pig to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "All in the past now, what matters is what you do now." Waddles squalled as Dipper was pulled along. "Alright, I'm going, you stupid pig." He glanced back one last time at Pacifica. "See yeah!" And before she could say goodbye, he disappeared down the road.

Pacifica was about to turn around when she heard him shout out of the corner of the bend. "Oh, and if it means anything, I think black hair looks better on you then blonde."

Her eyes widened as she covered up her head, but then sighed at the thought.

She then huffed as she put her hood back on her hair and made her way back to the mansion.

While she couldn't deny now that she had some feelings for Dipper, she would at least take things as they came. What would become of them, if anything, remained to be seen. However, no matter what she did, she decided that she had to do one thing before any home for orphaned grandparents or something of the like could be built by her.

She slowly made her way up the hill, and through the gates.

Once inside, she took off her disguise and was noticed by one of the few hands who had still remained.

He looked at, gave a wave and a smile, and then went back to what he had been doing.

"She is your daughter," Pacifica heard her mother say as she entered the house.

"Well she gets her defiance from you," her father protested as she came into view.

"Really now," Mrs. Northwest scold, oblivious that her daughter had even walked in. "You were supposed to train her, so it's your fault she didn't listen to you."

"Don't blame this on me," he said as he raised a finger.

"Um, hum!" Pacifica announced.

They both looked to her.

"Darling," her mother shirked, "where have you been? Your naturally hair is showing."

"Young lady," her father said, "I hope you know what you did was very wrong, and feel bad for it."

There was a pause, and once Pacifica realized that was it she asked, "Is that it?"

"Yes," he father nodded, "now go to your room."

"But I…" she was cut off when her father range the bell.

She flinched, but went on. "No," she snarled. She took a deep breath, and even though she knew she was going to regret it later, took a deep breath and pictured Dipper holding her hand. "We need to talk."

**I hope I got these authors notes rights, if not, please tell me how to do so. Anyway, would love some feedback, and if you wanted to ask, I may make this into a full story depending on the feedback. however, I will wait until the season two finale to do so, just so I know what happened at to make it as cannon as possible.**


End file.
